Anvar
Despite occupying much of the old Imperial Heartlands, Anvar is a relatively recent country. A free kingdom ruled from the capital of Greyhold, Anvar boasts a number of economic and agricultural advantages, due in no small part to the exceptionally fertile lands around the River Ainard which flows west through the country. History and Culture Anvar was first colonised by settlers from the Old Empire and quickly became a foothold in the Eastern Shores for trade and scouting purposes. Many of Anvar's cities were constructed by the Empire, including Mirkwind, Stormwatch and Sharhaven. When the Empire fell, a ruling king first assumed the throne of Anvar, styling himself King Aedan the Just. The royal line has never been broken, and includes among its ranks the great King Corvan II, who repelled the invading armies of Davodred at Sharhaven, and even oversaw Davodred's execution. More recently, Anvar has seen the reign of King Corvan IV (The Glorious), King Sargon II (The Peacemaker), and currently King Corvan V. Anvar is a relatively small country with a population of about 150,000 citizens, yet it is remarkably prosperous, primarily due to its geography. While the south is covered in thick forests and even marshland, the north contains most of the important towns and cities as well as much of the viable farmland due to the River Ainard. Even further north, the mountain border with Dura has a great many mines, centred around the city of Darthing Ford. The east of Anvar is low-lying, with a warmer climate, and as a result the capital was built here. Greyhold itself is extremely defensible due to its high walls and well-trained garrison. Further west, the lands are more impoverished, particularly along the coast of the Resting Sea. Anvar is a racially free kingdom, ruled by a feudal system and has been involved in no recent wars (aside from a brief internal skirmish with Thanish troops and the battle against the Horde in Scarfell). As a result, the economy has boomed, and hundreds of merchants ply their trades throughout Anvarian roadways. Locations in Anvar *Carrow - A small, somewhat unfriendly town on the borders of Dunwood governed by Lord Shadon Kur. *Darven - A tiny village on the Northern Route. *Mirkwind - A large trading town in central Anvar, famous for its great towers and high walls. *Dunwood - This great forest covers much of Northwest Anvar and houses many hidden dangers. *Dormansdale - A small halfling community. *Maveorn's Tower - A ruined tower in Dunwood. *Greyhold - The capital of Anvar; a mighty city of stone walls and great majesty. The White Palace sits atop King's Hill, and is ruled currently by King Corvan V. *Dustboot Mines - Some mines in Southern Anvar. *Darthing Ford - A large, very wealthy mining city in Northern Anvar, governed by Lord Bruan Darkbow. *Sharhaven - A large ruined city in Dunwood Forest, which gave its name to the Sharhaven Conspiracy. It was here that Corvan II executed Davodred. *Iskander's Estate - A small estate a few miles north of the city of Greyhold. *Whitecliffe - A large town in northwest Anar. *Bleakstone - A large town in western Anvar. *Waymeet - A small village in northwest Anvar. Category:Countries